Collaboration with and support of numerous NICHD programs in areas where required specialized procedures are unavailable elsewhere, or cannot be obtained in a timely manner continues as a high priority consideration. Critical reagents are supplied at large savings compared to commercial rates. Laboratory training for clinical and research associates is provided as required.